Teleconference systems, or simply “conference call systems,” bring multiple parties together from remote locations. Ideally, teleconference systems allow participants to communicate with each other as if they were seated in the same room. A teleconference system includes at least two stations (e.g., mobile telephone, landline telephone) set up in remote rooms or locations interconnected by a transmission system, such as a global network or a telephone system.
Participants at each of the stations communicate with each other through audio equipment. Audio equipment for each station typically includes one or more microphones, speakers, and the like.
Currently, when a participant joins or exits the conference call, a sound, such as a door bell, is played to indicate that the participant either joined or exited the conference call. However, the other participants, including the moderator of the conference call, do not know which participant joined or exited the conference call. That is, when a participant joins or exits the conference call, the other participants do not know who joined or exited the conference call. If a personalized indication could be played to signify joining and/or exiting the conference call for a particular participant, then the other participants would know which participant joined or exited the conference call.